A Past Towards A Future
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: That's my future. My future is to die a hero. "Why are so many others lives like mine? But...different." Mind Reading The Future Depressing Backstories
1. Everyone's Past, and One Future

"Hello class." Said Aizawa in his usual emotionless voice

"Good morning sir." Replied the students

"Today we have a special guest. Her name is Reikon Onna, and she will explain the rest." He stated as he quickly zipped himself up in his bright yellow sleeping bag

And out stepped a woman with long violet hair, and deep red eyes. She wore a white polo with a black jacket, with blue jeans and black heels. She held her hands in front of her as she walked up to the front of the class. She had a petite but a commanding stature, and as she began to speak, she spoke with calmness, but also importance at the situation at hand.

"Hello there, Class 1-A. As Aizawa said, my name is Reikon Onna, and today, I will give you a very special opportunity today. Today, I'll read your mind as others do the same."

"Huh? Wait, what?" Asked Mina

"Well, my Quirk allows me to look into other minds, but I need another person in order for me to look into one's mind. My maximum limit of people I can bring along with me is whomever is within the radius of the person's mind I'm looking into. You can choose to, or choose not to look into one's mind, but I'm looking into everyone's, and no one's gonna stop me." She said with a evil smile plastered on her face, earning shivers from the students

First up was Yuga Aoyama. She walked towards him, and placed her hand on his for head as everyone else simply closed their eyes as purplish sparked were emitted from her hand, reaching everyone's skulls as they then were warped into the mind of this sparkly boi. They first saw how Yuga was looking in the mirror, as he writhed in pain as his Quirk went off for more than a second at a time. They then to, felt the same pain, grasping onto their stomachs as they watched him gain a belt a year later, and the look of joy was present on his face, making everyone else be just as happy.

It went on with how Yuga gained confidence in his Quirk, eventually going so far as to calling it the best. It then cut to Yuga and Izuku's conversation about their Quirks. How they don't fit their bodies, and how they suffer pain that they can now regulate. It was...touching. Then they felt reality seep back into them, and the felt gravity take over as they were returned back to their original seats, with some smiling as others realized what most of, if not all, of their classmates will see. One of those not smiling was next up. Mina Ashido.

The class did the same as before, and were warped into Mina's world of what they had expected to be full of jokes and odd situations. But, that was replaced with something else. Something else much darker. They saw how her other brothers made fun of her for being pink, and how her dad had to put a stop to it, with him being pink as well. I was harmless teasing yes, but, it showed how people still treated each other differently. Even siblings.

They watched as Mina suffered physical punishments from her mother, as once again, her father tried to put a stop to it, only to quickly show her parents divorce, leaving her with her siblings teasings and her mothers beatings all alone every other week. Making some burst into tears at what was going on, but also realizing why she was so happy. She wanted to make others happy so that they didn't have to suffer the same loneliness as she did.

They watched as they saw Tsuyu cooking for her siblings, and giving them lessons on how to make their meals themselves, and how she earned her friend, Habuko Mongoose. It was a cute and adorable life, though it did feel empty without her parents there to properly watch over, but they understood why, and accepted the reason. Tenya was filled with his making robot arm movements, even as a baby, meaning it was hardwired into his brain till death.

They also saw how his admiration for his brother grew and grew, taking on the name Ingenium, and watching as he, Midoriya, and Todoroki fought the Hero Killer Stain, and won, surprising everyone. Ochaco was up, and nobody could say that they didn't "awww" at the sight of mini-Uraraka, making her even more Uraraka. Nobody could also say that they didn't cry at the sight of Ochaco trying to tell her parents how she would get rich one day, and take her parents on a trip to Hawaii. Though, all of them were shocked at her thoughts about Izuku, with her admiration turning into a crush towards him, and how she uses every fiber of her being to stop being jealous at other girls for being to "touchy-touchy."

Izuku wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this, for a Shonen Jump protagonist is forever shielded from other emotions by pure, utter denseness.

They watched how Ojiro developed his honor, and need to feel that he earned what he worked towards, which was inspired by both his parents, with them also being martial artists. They laughed their heads off at Kaminari's stupid antics and felt sad at how he would some times hurt some of his friends on accident. Mina watched as Kirishima felt low after he watched her handle a villain, and saving her friends with little to no hesitation.

They felt inspired by Crimson Riots explanation on what a true hero is, which is someone who ignores their fear for the greater good of others. They watched Kota as he unraveled himself from a nearly mute scaredy cat, to a nervous, somewhat talkative friend. They saw Rikido throw up from to much sugar, saw Shoji attaining a nasty scar on his mouth, giving the reason why he wears a mask, Kyoka's insecurities and how she played instruments with her parents, Hanta being chill while also slamming his body into a wall or two, and Fumikage piss his pants when first seeing Dark Shadow. That earned a belly laugh from EVERYONE.

Shoto's past was a reminder that the strongest were beaten into strength, not given it in an instant. They saw and felt the pain of boiling water being dumped upon his face, and heard his screams of pain and agony of his mother's betrayal, resulting in him no longer using his left side in battle, that is, until the battle with Midoriya, which made everyone awe struck at how he made Todoroki, for that moment, let go of his chains that held him back for so long.

Toru's life was a lot happier, and made everyone feel nice and warm as they saw her bubbly personality go to work on everyone. But, they also saw how she would worry about how ugly she would look, being that fact that she doesn't exactly know where every scab, zit, and even bruise is. She wore no make up, since that is still visible on an invisible person. Sad, but understandable, and the others comforted her.

Katsuki's life was 110% pride, cause everywhere you looked, there was him claiming to be better, which he was. Even when he was four, he could beat up kids both twice his height and age, and keep on walking. They also saw how he slapped Midoriya's hand when he offered it at the river, and heard how insulted he was at the fact that this weak shit was looking down at him; mocking him as he "helped" him out. And up next, was the little green broccoli boi himself.

They saw his doctor tell him to give up on his dreams of being a hero as he explained how he was Quirkless. The saw how his father left because he was Quirkless, and how Katsuki comforted him after his dad left, forever etching in his mind that Katsuki was to forever be his friend for doing such a deed, and saw the true good within him. They saw him fight against Muscular and Gentle Criminal all on his own, and saw the vision of All for One against the first user of One for All. They understood his mission, and what he had gone through to earn his power that he used to this day, and was still developing.

But then, it changed to black as they saw a much older Midoriya trying to push back a huge wave of what looked like dead corpses and other pieces of garbage within it. He was protecting a family, who was nearly out of range of the pile of death and destruction. He was calling out for any assistance of any kind as he heard a voice call out to him. They saw a little boy, with brown curly hair, and bright brown eyes, as they saw an older woman, with dark brown hair, with tears in her eyes as the boy called out to Midoriya, as he was then covered in what he was trying to stop as they then heard the little boy one last time.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Reikon then collapsed on the floor as Izuku passed out in his seat, everyone in tears at what they had just watched. This boy had the job of saving the world, and his son watched him die right in front of him. They started crying again at how his life was, his father leaving him cause of his powerlessness, his mother becoming a hurricane of worry and fear, and him losing all his friends in an instant as Katsuki beat him up every other day, tearing him down, making him a shell of his former self. They learned practically everything about each other, and I think that was the point of all this.


	2. An Odd Feeling

I woke up. That's all I could describe it as.

I felt the cold concrete under me, and the torn hoodie covering my body. It was a dark navy blue one, with holes along my right arm, and the left side of the actual hood.

I wasn't sure what color my hair was. It was doused in my own blood, giving it a sort of sickly color to it. Plus, there where glomps of hair missing on my head.

I touched my skull as I then got up. I felt hard bone, and about a few centimeters of skin that was suppose to cover it.

I then felt my face. I did wonder why I could only see from one eye. It was because I was missing one, leaving a small hole where my eye was suppose to be. And the surrounding skin seemed to be missing, revealing raw, darkened skin. Guess I won't need my right eye anymore.

I looked around, and saw that I was previously laying down on a tall metallic wall. Did I know this place? I think I did...

I walked through the opening, and vividly remembered how it was supposed to come to a grinding close if anyone without proper ID tried to come in. One would suppose that they use thermal cameras to activate it.

The dead have no body heat. Especially if they're as fucked up as I am.

I then continued on; setting off none of the alarms. I simply tried to remember this place, only to have an unbridled feeling of deja vu. I must've been here. But when? How? Why?

I didn't know anything, yet I could register what was what. What color the grass was, about how tall I was. How I knew that I was dead, or dying. That I've lost too much.

I was a male, around 6 feet tall, weighed a lot less than I should, and my limbs looked like they could fail me at any time. Yet...they didn't.

I ventured on, and saw the crisp green grass, and numerous houses across the yard, housing what looked to be...children.

I then felt my memories click, and I saw a blurry vision of me holding back some unknown object. It stank of corpses and blood. I watched myself try to hold it back as my...wife...and child call out to me.

I was then overtaken by it as I heard a final cry for my name.

I awoke form the vision. I felt weak; useless. Dead.

I then looked up and saw children point at me in a worried matter, and numerous came out in a matter of seconds. I simply looked on as they stared at me with horror and shock.

I would share their stares if not for the fact that it was me that they were watching. They called out to me; not knowing my name.

I looked beyond them to the ones in the buildings...and saw...me.

He had dark seaweed green hair, and bright emerald eyes. He appeared to have awaken from slumber, as his eyes were filled with unrest.

I tried to remember his-no, OUR name, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't remember my true name. All I could remember were two titles given to me. Deku, and Dad.

I walked towards them as I removed my hoodie, giving them a full view of whom they were facing now. I then told them the title that seemed to fit me.

"My nAMe iS DeKU. a FathEr ANd HuSBand."

They froze in place, and a few of them looked at each other as two of them then looked back at my...younger self. He bore a face of sadness and fear once he heard my name.

I then felt a power surge through me as I then activated my...Quirk. Green sparks of electricity covered my body as I looked up. The clouds seemed to leave the area in order to give the sun more space to shine upon the Earth.

I then squatted down as I blasted off into the air at blinding speeds. I soared above the clouds as I saw the beautiful sunset in front of me. I started to form tears just watching it. I didn't want the moment to end.

I fell down back to Earth onto the main building of U.A., and just sat there. I just wanted peace of mind, and to fix what I had messed up. And life was giving me a chance!

...But why? What did I do to deserve this? There have been COUNTLESS people who've wanted to not die, and live on. So then, why was I chosen.

What makes me so special. I mean, sure, I'm the #1 Hero, and I've saved thousands of lives, but so did All Might. Yet, he died as well, along with all the other One for All users.

Why am I so important.

I'm sure someone else'll surpass me, and then someone else, and someone else, to the point where I'm eventually forgotten.

So why?

I started to cry as I kept on asking myself this question. Why was I spared when everyone else wasn't. Why did I die, only to come back to life. What was the point to endure all that pain and suffering if I was to return to the world of the living?

It didn't make any sense. None whats so ever.

I then looked on at the area around me. All these people, plants, animals, old and new friends, gifts, old and new family. All these things just there.

And I wanted to die? Get away from this?

I guess I was ready to die, only to come back. Perhaps this was a blessing?

I mean, I could warn everyone of everything, and fix what was destroyed. Right?

I decided to just think about this. Think about everything that will or has happened. Or at least, everything that I still remember.

Why is life?


	3. A Rush

Now, time has since passed since Izuku went back in time, and met his now living friends and families. But, in that passed time, Tomura Shigaraki had announced a war, and we introduce you to the room where the heroes hope to make peace with the villains.

(Everyone is near adulthood, or is an adult btw)

Tomura walked in, wearing a black cloak with his "fathers" hand placed on his face. He took off his hood as he approached the table where the older Izuku, Toshinori Yagi, and Makoto Tsukauchi stood.

Tomura had two Nomu closely following him, and Himiko next to his side, giving everyone else death glares, except for the two Izuku's in the room. He then looked around in the room for anyone else, seeing Izuku, Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka, and Mina standing in the background, their faces hidden in the darkness; it only being illuminated by a bright light bulb.

"So," Tomura began "Do you think that you'll be able to convince me to call off my army?"

"No." "No." "No" "Yes."

The four looked behind them to see the younger Izuku walking out into the light; their faces laced with confusion and anger

"No." Toshinori said more firmly. "Yes." Izuku said, matching the mans tone

"Fine then. Please try and convince me of why I should call off the war here and now." Tomura said, taking Izuku's defiance as a challenge. "Cause you'll regret it." He said simply.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" "No, it isn't." Izuku said quickly "What more could you have to say. It's final. I'll finish my war, win it, and make this world different. Better."

"Oh?" Said the older Izuku, his younger looking at him with a simple smile "Oh, what." Tomura spat as he eyed the older individual with annoyance

"Well, I just now thought -" "Thought, what?" "What happens after you've killed all the bad guys, and made new world peace. What will you do with the people like you." He said, pointing at the blue haired individual "The trouble makers. How're you gonna protect yourself from another revolution? Another war."

"Like I said before, we'll win against whatever comes toward my path." "Maybe. But nobody wins for long. The wheel just keeps turning."

"And? Who's to say that I can't do the impossible. Why else would I do this if I had no confidence in my abilities?" Tomura asked arrogantly "I'm not saying you do. I'm just saying that your confidence is misplaced. Very, misplaced. And your dreams of a new utopia is complete horse shit."

"What proof do you have?"

Izuku then removed his grey hoodie to reveal his full face, his hair now waving at the slightest bit of movement. His eyes full of red veins, and his body covered in even more black cracks than when he had arrived. "I, am the proof." He said simply

"But my way is right!" Tomura yelled in anger as Himiko slightly backed away

"It doesn't matter how right you feel! When you fire that first shot, you don't know who's gonna die! You don't know who's children will scream, and burn. How many hearts will be broken. How many lives shattered. How much blood will spill until everyone does what they always do in the end - SIT DOWN AND TALK!"

The room was dead silent The Nomu's odd breathing being the only thing heard in the metal lined room. Tomura then started to slowly shake, his fists clenching up as he then walked around the table and stood in front of the greenete in rage.

"How the hell would YOU know what true war IS?! For all we know, all that shit on your body is fake, and you just making up a story! I've been through hell, with no family, and little to no friends. My life was HELL! And I'm making it better for everybody else."

"Tomura, please. Think this over. Do you know what thinking is?" Asked Toshinori "It's just another word for changing your mind. Please."

"I refuse to change my mind." "Then you will die stupid." Toshinori retorted "Well what else do you expect me to do?! Do you think they'll let me go after all I've done?!"

 _"I don't understand?"_ Izuku asked himself quietly

"You could just walk away, go into hiding, and we'll honor your name as the man that ended this awful war in mutual agreement of peace."

"I don't understand?" Izuku asked louder

"So I'll be written in history as some fucking coward?" Tomura asked in anger "No! You'll be seen as someone that has been forgiven. Someone who has become wiser, and stronger as a person!" Toshinori said in haste

"You dare," Izuku said as he then stared at Tomura with intense hatred and vileness "Say that I have no idea what war IS?!" "Izuku-" "No! Who do you think has been fighting on the front lines all these times? Where do you think I come from- WHEN do you think I've come from?!"

"Wh-?" "Shut IT!" Izuku yelled "I've fought in a bigger, longer war than you'll ever live to SEE! I've watched my friends and family die in my arms! I've done worse things than you can ever imagine, and every time I close my eyes!" He screamed, tears falling from his face as he continued on

"I just keep on hearing more, and more screams! I'm haunted by it; by my failure, my incapability! And yet, here I stand before you! Here I stand, doing what's good, doing what's needed to be done! It's not fun, God knows it's ever easy. It's not because it works - cause it barely ever does. I do what I do cause it's RIGHT! And what is this crap about not having any family left? Your Dad's still alive; looking for you, by the way. Your Aunt and Uncle are living happily, and your cousin is standing in this ROOM!"

Everyone looked at him with utter and total dubiety and uncertainty. "His...cousin? Asked Himiko "Yeah, his cousin." Izuku confirmed "His grandmother was Nana Shimura. She had two children; twins. The male married a woman who gave birth to Tomura, or Tenko, as he was known by his parents," He said, pointing at the confused boi "And the other; a female, married a man who gave birth to your cousin."

He then pointed at the figure in the darkness as he spoke the name of Tomura's relative

"Momo Yaoyorozu."


End file.
